world_of_enamarith_amorifandomcom-20200213-history
Beldarion Bardor I
Beldarion Bardor was born in Aberdeen to a fairly well-off family. From ages thirteen to eighteen he attended the Royal Military Academy of Aberdeen, graduating with highest marks and becoming a member of the Royal Guard. In 1848 he was one of seven handpicked by the king to accompany his daughter Elizabeth over the Calaran Ocean. Unfortunately, their ship was sunk and Beldarion was the only guard left with Elizabeth, as well as a handful of other voyagers from the ship. They stayed on the island of Calzon for a while but it was attacked by the Taronian Coderite Empire and Beldarion was left alone at Calzon City while Elizabeth was captured and the rest of the group fled. It was during that time that Beldarion met Sage Trynse, a teenager from Calzon City whose family housed Beldarion while he recovered from injuries. Eventually Beldarion recovered enough to return to Haleglar and inform the king of what he had learned. The following spring, King Oriathon led a Halglaran navy to Calzon Sea, which Beldarion accompanied. There he encountered Elizabeth, who had joined the Pirates of Crystal Cove and now led a much more rugged, uninhibited life. This change, as well as her sexual relationship with her ship's captain Vane, led to a great deal of heartache for Beldarion, who revealed his own feelings for her. The Halglarans then took Calzon and Beldarion was reunited with Sage and her family, whose house had been destroyed in the battle. A summit was held during which an alliance formed between Haleglar and the pirates. Beldarion and the Trynses moved to Crystal Cove so Beldarion could fulfill his new role as Halglaran representative there. Beldarion lived there for several months, pining over Elizabeth and working to prevent the collapse of the alliance, ultimately failing as the two parties engaged in the Battle of the Flagships. That same night, Crystal Cove was attacked and Beldarion was badly injured and partially crippled while buying time for its residents to flee. Shortly after that, Beldarion, the Trysnses, Beldarion's friends Adrinna and Escelor, and a few others moved back to Calzon City, where Beldarion realized his feelings for Sage and the two shortly thereafter married. Beldarion helped the Halglarans prepare the defense of Calzon. but left with his family once the battle there started. Ultimately Calzon fell to the Coderites. Beldarion's group remained in the area long enough for him and Elizabeth to rescue his friend Imerond and her brother Maximian, who had been captured after the battle, then sailed west for Gelavon. There Beldarion and Sage would live the rest of their lives in peace, for Gelavon would be untouched by war in their lifetime. Information Born: Eighto 8, 1829; Aberdeen Died: Tentheto 9, 1873; Sanhaivon. Family: Raymond Bardor (father), Sarita Bardor (sister), Martin Bardor (brother), Sage Trynse Bardor (wife), Alec Bardor (son), Prystina Bardor Pittel (daughter). Race/Ethnicity: Halglaran Hometown: Aberdeen, Sanhaivon. Position: Royal Guard of Haleglar (until 1849) Category:People Category:Humans Category:Enamarith Category:Ateroven Category:Bardor Family